Noche de Arroz
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Un pequeño fic yuri de navidad.


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

 _13 de noviembre, 13:50, residencia Ayase_

-Vamos Elicchi, no te enojes conmigo, fue solo un comentario~

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Dijiste que tus regalos son mejores que los míos.

-Es que lo son, no es culpa mía que no tengas mucha creatividad.

-¿Ahora me estás diciendo poco creativa?

-¿Eh? Claro que no Elicchi, no estoy diciendo que…

-¡Bien! El 25 de diciembre te demostrare que puedo ser mil veces más creativa que tu.

 _24 de diciembre, 22:00, departamento Toujo_

-¿Elicchi, que haces aquí?

-Solo vine a invitarte mañana a la casa de Maki.

-¿Para?

-Para demostrarte que soy mejor que tu regalando y dando una fiesta.

-Y sigues con lo mismo, Elicchi yo no quería…

-Nos vemos mañana, Nozomi.

-Ahora se fue molesta, ¿será que a Elicchi le gusta estar enojada? Se le van a crear unas arrugas por eso.

En cuanto la rubia se fue, la sacerdotisa tomo su celular y llamo rápidamente a una persona especial.

- _¿Alo?_ –hablo la voz tras la otra línea.

-Hola Anju-chan –saludo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Por extraño que parezca, esas dos chicas llevaban una muy buena amistad desde hace varios meses. Todo inicio en el centro comercial donde hicieron equipo para abalanzarse sobre las mujeres que buscaban ofertas. El premio era el regalo perfecto para sus respectivas parejas. Para Erena fue una camisa de su banda favorita y para Eli fue una guitarra.

Desde ese día en el que Anju embistió a una señora para que Nozomi pudiera comprar la guitarra, ellas se volvieron buenas amigas.

Ella sabía de los "problemas maritales" de la pelimorada, así que decidió ayudarla antes de que lo pidiera, de paso se vengaría de su malagradecida novia.

-Hey, Nozomi-chan, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te fue a visitar? –pregunto con interés.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Y si, ya vino para invitarme mañana a la mansión de Maki-chan, ¿tú también fuiste invitada?

-Si, Erena nos invito a Tsubasa y a mí –su suave risa sonó en el celular -¿aun está en marcha el plan?

-Claro que si, Elicchi debe aprender a que no debe subestimarme –sonrió de manera traviesa y la otra voz en el celular comenzó a reír.

-Erena también aprenderá, no debe presumir ni tampoco menospreciar mis regalos.

-Si, esas dos aprenderán su lección –acompaño a la chica en su risa- ¿Kotori-chan te mando las cosas?

-Si, me las mando esta mañana, hace unas horas convencí a Tsubasa para que se lo probara –una gota de sudor camino por su frente- opuso mucha resistencia, pero al final acepto.

-Eso me paso con Nicocchi, pero al final si acepto.

-No me digas, ¿la amenazaste con un Washi-washi? –otra vez volvió a reír de manera encantadora.

-Si, deberías probarlo alguna vez, es bastante relajante –sonrió orgullosa.

-Desistiré de esa idea, me gusta más usar mis encantos contra Tsubasa.

-Ten cuidado, Honoka-chan puede ser algo celosa cuando se lo propone –le advirtió con fingida seriedad.

-No te preocupes, si ella no se entera no hay problema –sonrió divertida- ya está llegando Erena para la práctica nocturna, hablamos después, ¿si?

-Claro, suerte en su "practica nocturna" –hablo en un tono travieso y después rio levemente.

-Te prometo que la dejare bien para mañana –la acompaño en su risa- nos vemos mañana Nozomi-chan, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Anju-chan –colgó el teléfono y vio su fondo de pantalla con una sonrisa algo triste. En ese fondo se encontraba ella y su amada rubia sonriendo enfrente de una montaña rusa- no puedo creer que pienses que no valoro tus regalos, ese es un error que tendrás que pagar mañana –bloqueo el celular y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería un gran día y tendría que dormir muy bien para rendir como ella quería.

 _25 de diciembre, 20:00, mansión Nishikino_

-Honoka, ¿Cómo va la comida? –la fuerte voz de la rubia se hizo sonar en el salón de baile de los Nishikino.

-De mi parte nada Eli-chan, la comida esta deliciosa como la pediste.

-Rin, Maki ¿terminaron con las decoraciones?

-¡Son perfectas nya! El árbol es muy brillante y llamativo.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? –Bufo la pelirroja- esta es mi casa.

-Mejor ni digas nada Maki, sabes que cuando Eli se propone algo le importa un pepino a quien se lleve de por medio –le susurro la peliazul.

-¡Umi! –llamo la rubia.

-¿Mande? –la miro un tanto asustada.

-¿Ya llego Toudo-san?

-Si, acaba de dejar el pastel en la mesa.

-Perfecto –miro con seriedad el salón.

Luces y decoraciones adornaban el lugar, el gran árbol era el centro de atencion al momento de entrar. La comida estaba lista para cuando llegaran las invitadas. La mesa con espacio para once personas era adornada con un hermoso mantel navideño, cubiertos en cada lugar asignado, velas rojas.

-Ayase-san, ya traje el pastel, ¿algo más? –pregunto la pelimorada de manera seria.

-No falta nada, agradezco mucho tu ayuda en este pequeño plan –la miro con una leve sonrisa.

-A sido un placer, no todo los días te ofrecen un plan para molestar a Anju, ella también piensa que sus regalos son mejores que los míos –puso sus ojos en blanco y bufo.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor necesitan una probada de su propia medicina.

-Y eso es lo que haremos hoy –sonrió con complicidad.

Aunque aun se llamaban por sus apellidos, ellas se respetaban mutuamente y desde que la líder de muse comenzó a salir con la líder de A-RISE, comenzaron a convivir y se conocieron mejor.

-¡Eli-chan! Tsubasa-chan me acaba de marcar, dijo que ya van a llegar –esa fue la pelinaranja que gritaba con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡Todas a sus posiciones, no quiero ningún error esta noche! –grito con autoridad.

Por miedo y por respeto a su autoridad, corrieron cada quien a su posición, incluso Erena se fue a ayudar a Rin con la comida.

El timbre comenzó a sonar, la mucama de los Nishikino les abrió la puerta a Nozomi, Hanayo, Nico, Kotori, Tsubasa, Anju y Nico.

-Bien, Umi, ve a abrirles la puerta del salón –hablo con autoridad la rubia- yo iré a revisar la mesa –se fue directo a su objetivo.

-Si jefa –puso los ojos en blanco y camino hasta la gran puerta del salón donde hasta hace unos segundos estaban tocando –Bienvenidas chicas... –al abrir la puerta se quedo con la boca completamente abierta y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Umi-chan, ¿Por qué tardas tan…? –al acercarse, la pelinaranja quedo igual que su amiga –por todos los panes del mundo…

-¡No seas amargada Erena-chan nya, vamos a ver! –la chica gato tomo de la mano a la amargada pelimorada y la acerco a la puerta donde yacían paralizadas sus amigas –No creo que sea tan malo, ¡dejen ver nya! –las movió un poco y fue otra víctima.

-Hoshizora-san, nosotras debemos estar hacien… Por todos los dioses otra víctima cayó.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, eso alerto a la rubia y a la pelirroja, que de manera inmediata decidieron llamarles la atencion a punta de gritos.

-¡Ustedes cuatro, dejen de estar como idiotas enfrente de la puerta! –grito molesta la rusa.

La sacerdotisa aparto a los zombis de la puerta dejando así una vista completa de su atuendo.

-Elicchi, no seas tan mala con ellas, solo están… absortas –esa fue la voz traviesa de la pelimorada que le quitaba el sueño a Eli -¿Ahora tu también te vas a quedar como zombi, Elicchi? –rio levemente al ver el fuerte sonrojo de la ojiazul.

Y el sonrojo no era para menos, la chica portaba un traje jodidamente sexy de la señora Claus. Unos botines negros, un vestido rojo que le llega muy por arriba de la rodilla, cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura, torerita roja y guantes rojo era lo que portaba, sin contar que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo.

-¿Elicchi? –se acerco con cautela a la zombi rubia -¿te gusta mi atuendo?

-Me…me encanta –hablo embobada mientras con "discreción" veía el escote de aquel vestido.

-Me alegra que te guste Elicchi, pues también las demás están vestidas así –sonrió con picarda.

-¿Qué? –por fin reacciono y vio con mayor detalle a las chicas que caminaban con gracia por el salón.

En el papel de santa se encontraba la gran Yuki Anju que portaba un atuendo parecido al que tenia Nozomi, solo con la diferencia de que el suyo tenía una botas largas y no era vestido, era un atuendo de dos piezas, una que cubría el pecho y otra que era la falda. Como santa no puede estar sus renos, trajo como acompañantes a sus fieles renos Hanayo y Kotori. Ambas traían puestos unos vestidos marrones sin mangas con detalles beige en la falda y que les llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, botas negras y unos cuernos de reno. Como ultimo pero no menos importante, los duendes de santa eran Tsubasa y Nico, entre molestias y berriches aceptaron traer un vestido verde sin mangas con un cinturón rojo, mallas rojas con rayas blancas horizontales, tacones rojos y un gorro de duende.

-¿A que se debe…? –la cara de la rubia era de completa sorpresa y sonrojo.

-Espero que no te estés sonrojando por ver a las demás… –se acerco a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo con suavidad –o tendré que castigarte, Elicchi –susurro en un tono seductor.

-E-este yo… -desvió la mirada bastante avergonzada.

La pelimorada rio de manera traviesa y se posiciono enfrente de la rusa –están vestidas así para la fiesta Elicchi.

Antes de que Eli pudiera contestar, un grito de alegría por parte de Maki la hizo distraerse-¡Oh por Dios…! – se fue acercando como una niña pequeña.

- _"¿A Maki-chan le gusto mi atuendo? ¡Genial! Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad" –_ sonrió con galantería la pelinegra, pues la pelirroja se acercaba a su posición –ven a mí, Maki-chan –abrió sus brazos en plan de recibir un gran abrazo.

-¡Hasta a un lado enana! –la empujo de manera brusca y se abalanzo sobre "Santa Claus" -¡Santa-san! ¡Viniste! –hablo con una gran alegría.

En el suelo, la enana vio como su amor platónico abrazaba con regocijo al falso Santa y en un acto molesto estrecho su mano contra su propia frente –No es posible que Maki-chan piense que esa mujer es santa, ¡es mujer por todo lo bueno!

-¡Santa es Santa! –Siguió abrazando con gusto a la chica de cabellos cobrizos -¿verdad? –la miro con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia y ternura.

-Claro que si pequeña Maki, Santa vino a verte únicamente a ti –enternecida, acaricio la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Por el amor a todo lo santo y bueno! ¡Hasta se le ve el ombligo! –bramo y volvió a estrechar su mano contra su frente.

-Ni te quejes, mi sexy novia me abandono para ser la compañía de… ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes dos? –Erena la miro con duda y algo de enojo.

-¡Ni yo sé lo que somos! –bajo la mirada triste.

-¿K-Kotori? –la cara de Umi seguía siendo de completa sorpresa y su cara completamente roja.

-Soy un reno de Santa –le sonrió con picardía y se colgó del cuello de la peliazul -¿Merezco un beso por ser un lindo reno? –con un movimiento audaz se acerco lo bastante a los labios Umi.

Poseída por el perfume que emanaba la peligris, Umi el beso sin pudor alguno.

-¡Tsubasa-chan, te ves hermosísima! –Honoka recién salió de su trance y la abrazo con fuerza -¿Kotori-chan diseño eso? ¡Te queda muy bien!

-Mou Honoka… es extraño –un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

-Que no te de pena, eres la chica más linda de esta sala –le sonrió con sinceridad mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero, ¿no se ve extraño que este vestida de duende? –hizo una leve mueca.

-¿Lo dices por tu altura? –ladeo la cabeza con inocencia.

-Si…

-Pues eso te hace más linda –le beso la frente – Nico-chan se ve rara, pero tú te ves como el duende más lindo de Santa.

-¿Lo…lo dices enserio? –el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento.

-¡Si! Te comería si no fuera ilegal comer a otras personar –se rasco la mejilla entre una risa nerviosa.

-Eres una tontita –rio levemente- pero la tontita que más quiero en este mundo.

-¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Tsubasa-chan!

-¿R-Rin-kun? –Hablo la castaña con cierta timidez, pues su amiga gatuna no dejaba de verla con cara de asombro -¿Estas…estas bien?

La pelinaranja sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y le sonrió a la bajita-Si nya, pero quiero decirte una mala noticia nya –su voz sonaba muy seria.

-¿P-pasa algo malo? ¿N-no te gusta el traje? –bajo la mirada apenada y triste.

-No es eso nya –tomo de la mano a la chica –es que quiero desenvolver mi regalo nya –añadió con un toque de picardía.

-¿E-eh? –las mejillas de la castaña se volvieron rojas.

-Que te voy a dar bien duro y no vas a caminar hasta navidad nya –antes de que la chica pudiera decir o hacer algo, la chica gato ya la estaba arrastrando a un escondite para….jugar.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –grito muy sonrojada.

-Parece que nuestras pequeñas se están divirtiendo –una sonrisa divertida salió de los labios de la sacerdotisa -¿tu también quieres divertirte? –sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-Nozomi…contrólate –desvió la mirada apenada –eso no es…

-"No es apropiado" –la arremedo- Elicchi, ya estas sonando como Umi-chan.

-¿Qué dijiste? –la miro ofendida.

\- Si continuas así vas a morir sin vivir una loca aventura –se encogió de los hombros- solo digo que la vida es muy corta y si no la aprovechas pues… las puertas se pueden cerrar.

-¿Con que con esas estamos? –Se cruzo de brazos y la miro con molestia -¿ahora me estás diciendo aburrida?

-Por todos los Dioses, yo no dije eso Elicchi –estrecho su mano contra su frente -El sordo bien que no oye pero bien que compone.

-¿Ahora soy sorda? –apretó su mandíbula con fuerza.

-Yo no dije eso –suspiro algo frustrado. Su rusa podría ser tan linda pero tan desesperante en algunas ocasiones.

-Pues veras que tan sorda puedo ser –la tomo de la mano de manera brusca y se la llevo casi arrastrando fuera del salón.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto confundida.

-Te voy a amarrar, te vendare los ojos y no importa cuando te quieras liberas, te hare gritas como no tienes idea –sentencio y la siguió jalando hasta una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

La pelimorada se sonrojo pero suspiro resignada. Así era su rubia cuando se molestaba con ella, y ella como buena entendedora le daba todo el placer que necesitaba para calmarla, ¿Quién se puede quejar cuando una sexy rubia de ojos azules con cuerpo de diosa te quiere tener sometida? Absolutamente nadie.

La perfecta noche planeada por Eli termino siendo un revoltijo de escenas extrañas.

 _ **Lose lose, es algo tarde para algo que tiene que ver con la navidad, pero esta hecho con todo el amor y cariño para ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que se la pasaran muy bien, comieran mucho, convivieran con sus seres queridos, recibieran muchos regalos y lo más importante, que sus autores favoritos hallan actualizado n_n**_

 _ **Les deseamos lo mejor en estos últimos días del años~**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
